The invention relates to air filtration and, more specifically, to a filter material and method for making a filter whereby an improved filter structure can be provided.
Conventional filters are made from micro-fiberglass material which can be made into useful filter structures for air conditioning and purification units, vehicles, industrial installations and the like. Such filters can be subjected to significant stresses during use, and the filter can readily be damaged by this stress.
One way in which the filters are attempted to be strengthened is to provide the filters with pleats, embossments or dimples which serve to strengthen the material. Unfortunately, the conventional micro-fiberglass material places a limitation upon the depth to which the material can be dimpled or embossed. Attempts to emboss such material to a depth greater than about 2 mm results in failure of the material. However deeper embossings can be used to provide a more efficient and reliable structure.
Based upon the foregoing, it is clear that the need remains for an improved filter structure with improved reliability and structural strength.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide such a filter structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for making a filter which has increased structural strength.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.